Tobin's Spirit Guide
Tobin's Spirit GuideEgon Spengler (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 09: The 1st Customer (1984) (DVD ts. 23:41-23:42). Columbia Pictures. Egon says: "Tobin's Spirit Guide." by John Horace Tobin is a book that serves as a compilation of various supernatural occurrences, entities, and facts. The computer software version is hard to find and is very expensive. Egon and Ray refer to it so frequently they may have entire sections memorized. Copies of the book have been shown to be available in hardback, paperback, and electronic media. Tobin's Spirit Guide often helps the Ghostbusters with identifying entities involved in the cases that they take on. History Primary Canon As Ivo Shandor is mentioned in the tome, it is reasonable to assume Tobin's Spirit Guide was written sometime in the 20th Century. Gozer rituals have been recorded in the book as happening as early as the 1920s so the guide would have to have been published anywhere from 1930-1980. The Spirit Guide is used extensively in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Here, the player can use the P.K.E. Meter to scan ghosts and objects, unlocking their entry in an electronic version of the guide. In the Stylized version, Art Pages can also be found, which add images to the guide entries. The original manuscript can also be found in the basement of the firehouse in the Stylized version. In the Realistic version, once a ghost is scanned, a complete bio of the ghost appears, complete with a picture, their class level, their powers, the ghostbusting weapons they are weak against, whether they can be trapped or destroyed, and some information on their back story. Scanning and obtaining the Spirit Guide entries of any ghost in the game will unlock an Xbox 360 Achievement or PlayStation Trophy called "I'm Picking Up A Signal...," while obtaining the entries of all ghosts will unlock "Back Off Man. I'm a Scientist." Secondary Canon The Real Ghostbusters In The Real Ghostbusters, Egon and Ray shown to carry around a paperback version of the book on assignments. Egon sometimes had Tobin's Spirit Guide on small computer interface devices and later on computer. The latter was noted as being very expensive by Ray, because it probably wasn't popular to which Egon scoffs. It is also shown that the Ghostbusters may not have read every entry, as they often find something new when looking up unknown spirits in the guide. In Extreme Ghostbusters, the team uses Spengler's Spirit Guide, which may borrow material from Tobin's Spirit Guide. It may even be a complete rewrite of Tobin's in Egon's own words. However, the Extreme Team appear to rely more on the internet and checking out books to dig up information on ghosts that they know little about (though a copy of Tobin's can be seen on Egon's desk in the first episode). Ghostbusters International It was published as a source book for the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game, containing ghosts from all over the world that could be used as adversaries in the game. As well as some background on Tobin himself. According to page V of the source book representing the title page of the manuscript, The full title is written as, "J.H. Tobin's Spirit Guide BEING A COMPENDIUM of Ghosts, Gods, Spirits, and Manifestations from Outside the Normal Realms of Existence, ~ WITH A TRAVELOGUE and Notes on a Philosophy of the Occult - Established by the Author -'"Mohan, Kim (1989). ''Tobin's Spirit Guide, p. V. West End Games, Honesdale, Pennsylvania USA, ISBN 0874312590. IDW Comics In mid-September 1912, Tobin documented his travels in Siberia in the guide. Tobin went undercover in the Cult of Gozer to research their methods and history for his Tobin's Spirit Guide book.101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "(In fact, Tobin actually went "undercover" in the Gozerian cult to research their methods and history, and supposedly went more in depth on this in a separate, smaller, book titled The Gozerians Among Us. The print run was marginal, and no copies are believed to exist.)." Tobin completed the full text of the guide in 1929. The original printing weighed almost 40 pounds. In later editions, the guide was split into two volumes.101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "The full text, completed in 1929, is usually split for publication, resulting in two (still very heavy, very dense) volumes instead of the original all-inclusive tome that weighs nearly 40 pounds on its own." In the present, the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission keeps a file on Tobin's Spirit Guide, #SG1a. A hardcover copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide was taken aboard a flight to Schenectady by the Ghostbusters. Ray and Egon consulted it while trying to narrow down the identity of the entity they were sent off to confront. Ray Stantz and Kylie Griffin used Tobin's Spirit Guide for their research on instances of recurrent child hauntings and supernatural abductions in the last 50 years. There are pages on Tiamat and Gozer in succession. Both have depictions of one of their known forms and entries are written in Gozerian Alphabet. There also pages that detail the rules that bound Gozer. Gozerian imagery and hieroglyphics are included on these pages. An annotated copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide is kept in Egon's foot locker. Kylie had Tobin's Spirit Guide with her while everyone brainstormed about the Thralls of Chi-You following the Madison Square Garden battle.Dapperpomade Tweet 4/6/15 She later had it when the Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones went back home through the Interspatial Teleportation Unit portal in the Firehouse basement. While the two teams of Ghostbusters researched Proteus, an Egon consulted Tobin's Spirit Guide. After an encounter with a powerful entity on Staten Island, Ray did some research. He identified the entity as the Sandman in Tobin's Spirit Guide. The entry about the Sandman begins with "A nursery monster from the 19th century used to scare children. During the early part of the century the Sandman brought terror among children as it would sneak into the rooms of young ones who would not go to sleep. The Sandman would throw sand into the eyes of children causing them to itch. When the child rubbed its eyes, his or her eyes would fall out on the floor creating a bloody mess. The Sandman would collect these..." The entry also contained some Latin. Somnum sempiternum loosely translated to "sleep eternally" and "oculus satietas" loosely translated to "sight satiation." The parallel Egon consulted Tobin's Spirit Guide, while on a flight to Chiloe Island with that universe's Ghostbusters, to inform himself of the local lore of Chile. Kylie Griffin presented a few selections from Ray's Occult Books to Abby Yates. Tobin's Spirit Guide was among them. Abby asked if there was anything on Ley Lines. The books went flying when pressure from a build up of P.K.E. was violently released. Insight Editions Egon and Ray put in several weeks to update and summarize the guide into a more mainstream edition.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.4-5). Paragraph reads: "My colleague Dr. Egon Spengler and I put in weeks of effort to boil the essence of Tobin's down into this slim pocket reference you now hold in your hands: a book that contains basic information on some of the most common types of entities that manifest themselves on this side of the dimensional wall, be they spirit, demon, or even minor gods with aspirations to end life as we know it via destruction, subjugation, or both." See Also *West End Games' "Tobin's Spirit Guide" *Insight Editions' "Tobin's Spirit Guide" Appearances '''The Real Ghostbusters *"Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **Egon Spengler looks up Wat. *"Troll Bridge" **The Trolls entry is consulted by Egon. Four images of Trolls are seen. Based on his dialogue at the time, the entry may detail disposal methods and/or Troll language. *"The Boogieman Cometh" **The Boogieman entry is consulted. *"The Spirit of Aunt Lois" **The Domoviye entry is consulted. They are referred to as location spirits, possibly implying a specific section of the tome. *"Ain't NASA-Sarily So" **The computerized version is used by Ray. *"Don't Forget the Motor City" **Ray Stantz consults a Pocket Edition that he keeps in one his chest pockets."Don't Forget the Motor City" Storyboard Page 71 A full spread of various depictions of Gremlins are shown. *"The Collect Call of Cathulhu" **In the script, Ray Stantz is looking through Tobin's Spirit Guide when he realizes the corporeal entity that stole the Necronomicon was a Spawn of Cathulhu. Ray read further to find when the summoning ritual is, implying an entry on the Old Ones, Cult of Cathulhu, and/or Cathulhu.Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 14-15. CPT Holdings, Inc. *"The Bird of Kildarby" **The computerized versions are consulted when the Ghostbusters look up Castle Kildarby and later, the Bird of Kildarby. *"Masquerade" **Egon Spengler uses the computerized version to look up the Halliwell Mansion. *"The Devil in the Deep" **Egon Spengler uses the computerized version to look up Necksa.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:42-8:49). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "According to Tobin, Necksa was lord of the Undines, master of all the water elementals, one of the most powerful of all the primal gods." *"I Am the City" **A new home computer version is used to look up Marduk.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "I Am the City" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:41-05:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "So? We look it up in Tobin's Spirit Guide under flying hot dogs." It was expensive and probably not a popular seller.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "I Am the City" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:53-07:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "This new computer version of Tobin's Spirit Guide is great!"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "I Am the City" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:57-08:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It is expensive though, I guess it's not a very popular seller." Egon types in Creature: Four Eyes, Four Ears, Red Skin. *"The Grundel" **Egon searches in it for match based on what Lee Meredith gave him. *"Poultrygeist"Capizzi, Duane and Roberts, Steven (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Poultrygeist" Script p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Slimer scrambles through the cupboard, grabbing various bottles of stuff, and hands them to Winston who adds ingredients to mixing bowl and stirs while Ray reads from Tobin's Guide." **Ray searches through the hardcover tome in search of the Werechicken entry. It is after Wereaardvarks and Werebears. The Werechicken entry also contains the formula for the antidote that cures human beings bitten by a Werechicken.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 12:37-12:40). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Wereaardvarks... Werebears... Werechickens!"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 12:40-12:45). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Anyone a Werechicken bites will turn into another Werechicken."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 12:50-12:53). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "According to this, there is an antidote."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 12:59-13:09). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "One tablespoon paprika. One clove of garlic. Some parsley for color. Cup of gelatin." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 13:22-13:24). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And one tablespoon of chickenbane." *"Standing Room Only" **the home computer version is used to look up Mee-Krah. The file has ineligible (to fans) information, which Egon reads out loud, and two images of Mee-Krah. *"Follow That Hearse" **Ray uses the home computer version to look up the Manhattan Earth Spirit. The file has a brief history and image. *"If I Were a Witch Man" **Ray uses the hardcover to look up Kestrel.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "If I Were a Witch Man" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:45-07:54). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "According to this, Kestrel is an evil demon who has no physical shape so she takes possession of people's bodies and makes them do terrible things." *"Partners in Slime" **The home computer is used to look up Poso and Shifter. Both files listed their Class, Identification Number, Personality, and Attributes. *"The Halloween Door" **Egon opens the hardcover to an entry on Halloween. On the opposite page is an image of Boogaloo.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:17-04:22). Time Life Entertainment. *"The Ransom of Greenspud" **The home computer is used to look up Spiderlegs but is misspelled 'Spiderless.' *"Janine, You've Changed" **Egon finds a file on Makoveris Lotsabucks on the home computer. *"Ghostworld" **Egon uses the computerized version to look up Karro Zans. *"Afterlife in the Fast Lane" **Egon looks up The Phantom aboard his Spengler Speedster. *"Busters in Toyland" **Egon uses the computerized version to look up Lothgar.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Busters in Toyland" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:05-03:24). Time Life Entertainment. *"Not Now, Slimer!" **Egon uses the computerized version in Ecto-1 but can't find a file on the Squid Ghost.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 08:53-08:56). Time Life Entertainment. Extreme Ghostbusters *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **A hardcover copy is lying on Egon's work table near the Ghost Beacon. IDW Publishing *"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" *Volume 1 **Issue #5 **Issue #8 ***"The Man Who Sought Death" *Volume 2 **Issue #1 ***Cover C only **Issue #2 **Issue #11 **Issue #15 **Issue #17 **Issue #18 **Issue #20 ***Regular Cover only *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"Daydreams and Nightmares!" *Volume 3 **Ghostbusters International #9 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 *Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game Mentioned Ghostbusters *In Ghostbusters, Tobin's Spirit Guide is mentioned as a book to use in researching Zuul. It is later mentioned when Egon Spengler recalls Ivo Shandor's name in Tobin's. The Real Ghostbusters *In "Apocalypse - - What, Now?," Egon Spengler considers aloud how he should use Tobin's Spirit Guide to identify the four equestrian manifestations that were just trapped.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. *In "The Scaring of the Green," Ray Stantz mentions Chapter 27 of Tobin's Spirit Guide is called "Botanical Specific Avoidance in Spectral Manifestations."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:49-7:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "You're forgetting Chapter 27 in Tobin's Spirit Guide. Botanical Specific Avoidance in Spectral Manifestations." *In "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye," Egon Spengler suggests Tobin's Spirit Guide, old newspapers, and books on the history of the neighborhood to identify the new ectoplasmic entity later revealed to be Blackie.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:16-7:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "In addition to Tobin's, I suggest we comb through old newspapers and any books on the history of the region." *In "Halloween II 1/2," Jason mentions the Junior Ghostbusters' Halloween Costumes are based on illustrations of Class 5 Full Roaming Vapors found on Page 23 of Tobin's Spirit Guide (though it is clear that Jason is an alien, Donald is a vampire, and Catherine is a witch).Jason (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:42-01:48). Time Life Entertainment. Jason says: "We're Class Five Full Roaming Vapors, as illustrated on page 23 of Tobin's Spirit Guide." IDW Comics *In "The Other Side 2," Ray mentions it during the analysis of the dead mosquito. *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 ***Section about it on page 23. ***Mentioned on page 24.101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.24). 101 Class Notes reads: "The catalog is more specialized than Tobin's, focusing on the most fantastic lore that Spates could collect." *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Mentioned by Ray on page 41Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.41). Ray Stantz says: "Tobin's had a bit about the Sedgewick's several repeat manifestations, but I found a little bit more background in the revised Funder's Cults of the Northeast." *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #5 ***Mentioned on page 15 by Kylie.Kylie Griffin (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.15). Kylie Griffin says: "And if I remember by Tobin's, the longer the possession lasts, the more the Horseman's spirit will eat away at Dr. Venkman's until..." *35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters **Mentioned by Egon Spengler on page 3.Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.3). Egon Spengler says: "There was nothing in Tobin's." *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Mentioned on Page 4.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.4). Paragraph reads: "For help in this regard, my fellow Ghostbusters and I have most often turned to the seminal work of John Tobin, whose eponymous spirit guide has provided us with a wealth of insight into the realm of the supernatural." Trivia *In The Real Ghostbusters, Tobin's Spirit Guide has a total of 1213.7 words.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters-"Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:32-10:35). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Like I always say, a picture is worth 1213.7 words" then holds out Tobin's Spirit Guide *In the West End Games RPG Version of "Tobin's Spirit Guide," the first edition was printed in October 1920 by Guzman, Scott, and Bonterre Publishers. *In the novelization of the first movie, the book that Dr. Venkman slams on the desk near Dr. Spengler's head in the New York City Public Library is a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 25. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *In the Legion Mini Series continuity, it was Michael Draverhaven who gave Egon a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide.Michael Draverhaven (2004). 88MPH Studios- "Legion Issue #3" (2004) (Comic p.02). Michael says: "Egon still sleeping with that copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide I gave him?" *The Guide is seen flying around in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 11. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, File #F390 mentions Tolesian Terror Dogs are accounted for in Tobin's Spirit Guide (2nd Edition, 1937). *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Issue #4, Tobin's Spirit Guide is referenced in a file covered by photos of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Tobin's Spirit Guide from "I Am the City" and "Standing Room Only" makes a non-canon cameo in the upper right corner on the computer screen in different panels. *Tobin's Spirit Guide appears on the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, the Tobin's Spirit Guide home computer search screen from The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" makes a non-canon cameo in the Firehouse's R&D lab. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, panel 3, one of the Tobin's Spirit Guide tablet screens from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Not Now, Slimer!" makes a non-canon cameo on the computer screen behind Egon in Firehouse's R&D lab. *Tobin's Spirit Guide was added as a Kickstarter exclusive character to Cryptozotic Entertainment's Ghostbusters: The Board Game after the $850,000 stretch goal was achieved. It is a cardboard box (3.25" width x4.25" height x 0.75" diameter) where cards can be stored in. It is free to Mass Hysteria backers or a $5 add-on.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #29 3/2/15 Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #30 3/3/15 *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, a Tobin's Spirit Guide appears. *On page 27 of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, the rogue Sandman from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" appears on the right page of Tobin's Spirit Guide. **On the Tobin page with just writing is a partial quote of the Sandman entry on the mythicalcreatureslist.com Sandman page *On page 4 of Insight Editions' Tobin's Spirit Guide, Ray reveals the unabridged edition of the guide weighs around 35 pounds.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.4). Paragraph reads: "However, the unabridged edition weighs in at somewhere around 35 pounds, which makes it very comprehensive but not convenient as a go-to reference for John and Jane Q. Public." *In the Tor Books Ghostbusters Novelization, on page 36, Tobin's Spirit Guide is one of the books read by Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates during high school.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.36). Line reads: "First they read the standard "ghost hunter" works: Spates Catalog, Tobin's Spirit Guide, and The Roylance Guide." *On Cover A of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Egon looks in Tobin's Spirit Guide. *Tobin's Spirit Guide is mentioned in Samuel Hazer's bio on the 22nd Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on May 3, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 5/3/18 *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3, one of the books on the shelf is a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide. *A Tobin's Spirit Guide appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. It is updated in 1997, the year the show aired and takes place in-universe. References Gallery TobinsSpiritGuideRPG.jpg|ID Card from West End Games Ghostbusters RPG TobinsSpiritGuideWat.jpg|Egon consults Wat Entry in Green Pocket Edition TobinsSpiritGuideWat2.jpg|Egon consults Wat Entry; close up TobinsSpiritGuideTrolls.jpg|Egon consults Trolls Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTrolls2.jpg|Egon consults more of Trolls Entry TobinRGB01.png|Egon translating Peters words to the Trolls using Tobin Spirit Guide TobinRGBbio.png|The book as seen in "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" TobinsSpiritGuideBoogiemanEntry.jpg|Brief Shot of Boogieman Entry in Hardcover Tome TobinsSpiritGuideWinston.jpg|Winston looks at Boogieman Entry TobinsSpiritGuidePocketbook.jpg|Blue Pocket Edition TobinsSpiritGuidePocketbookGremlins.jpg|Gremlins Entry in Pocket Edition TobinsSpiritGuideComputerized.jpg|Ray's Computerized Version used in space TobinsSpiritGuideRays02.jpg|Ray's Computerized Version Closed TobinsSpiritGuideRays03.jpg|Ray's Computerized Version Opened TobinsSpiritGuideEgons02.jpg|Egon's Computerized Version Closed TobinsSpiritGuideEgons03.jpg|Egon's Computerized Version Opened TobinsSpiritGuideComputerized2.jpg|Egon's Computerized Version TobinsSpiritGuideHomeComputer.jpg|Home Computer Version TobinsSpiritGuideHomeComputerMarduk.jpg|Home Computer Search TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel01.jpg|Unknown entity Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel02.jpg|The Genie Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel03.jpg|Metamorph Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel04.jpg|Drool Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel05.jpg|Bird of Kildarby Entry TobinsSpiritGuideTheGrundel06.jpg|Grundel Entry TobinsSpiritGuidePoultrygeist.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" MeeKrah03.jpg|Mee-Krah computer file in "Standing Room Only" MeeKrah04.jpg|Mee-Krah computer file in "Standing Room Only" TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit01.jpg|Indian Earth Spirit computer file in "Follow That Hearse" TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit02.jpg|Indian Earth Spirit computer file in "Follow That Hearse" TobinsSpiritGuideEarthSpirit03.jpg|Indian Earth Spirit computer file in "Follow That Hearse" TobinsSpiritGuideIfIWereAWitchMan.jpg|Ray looks at Kestrel Entry TobinsSpiritGuideHalloween.jpg|Egon looks at Halloween Entry SpiderlegsEntry.jpg|Spiderlegs computer file in "The Ransom of Greenspud" MakeoverusLotsabucks04.png|Makoveris Lotsabucks computer file in "Janine, You've Changed" TobinsSpiritGuideGhostworld.jpg|Karro Zans in computerized version in "Ghostworld" TobinsSpiritGuideLothgar.jpg|Lothgar in computerized version in "Busters in Toyland" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow01.jpg|Computerized Version in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow02.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow03.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow04.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow05.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow06.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow07.jpg|File in "Not Now, Slimer!" TobinsSpiritGuideNotNow08.jpg|Squid Ghost formed from files, in "Not Now, Slimer!" GhostBeaconAndTobins.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" TobinsSpiritGuideWhatInSamhain.jpg|In What in Samhain Just Happened?! TobinsSpiritGuideIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 TobinsSpiritGuideIDW8.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #8 TobinsSpiritGuide2-1CoverC.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWOngoingV2Issue2-1.jpg|The Collectors entry in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 MeeKrahIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #5 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWVol2Issue8.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 Cover RI GrundelIDWV2Issue11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2-2.jpg|Tiamat and Gozer pages in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2-3.jpg|Tiamat and Gozer pages in Volume 2 Issue #15 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2-4.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2Issue17.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 TobinsSpiritGuideCannedGhostDimensionometerIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #17 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2Issue17-2.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2Issue20RegCover.jpg|Seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Regular Cover TobinsSpiritGuideIDWTMNTGB2.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWTMNTGB3.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 TobinsSpiritGuideGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 TobinsSpiritGuideGetRealIssue3SubscriptionCover.jpg|As seen on Get Real Issue #3 Subscription Cover TobinsSpiritGuideIDWAnnual01.jpg|Sandman entry seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWAnnual02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWAnnual03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 TobinsSpiritGuideGBI9-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Funko Universe TobinsSpiritGuideIDWTMNTGB2Issue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover A VigoTobinsSpiritGuideIDWATCIssue3CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3 EgonJanineTobinsSpiritGuideIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Equipment Category:GB1 Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment Category:GB:TBG Equipment